


Tortured Souls II

by redfenix



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Tortured Souls II

 

The room is dark when we entered.  Lit only by a few small candles next to the huge sea of a bed that was sitting on a platform in the middle of the room.  I remember vaguely thinking why in the hell would anyone put a bed in the center of the room, but Logan took my hand and my thoughts scattered.

“No powers.”

“Why?” I asked him, wondering what was going on.

He shook his head.  “No powers.” He repeated, offering me no more information.

I tilted my head in question, but I was presented with no further answers. I simply nodded my head in acknowledgment and looked around the room again.

Logan pulled me closer to the bed and I was able to make out two thin shapes in the darkness.  I dropped his hand, and moved forward, squinting as I tried to make out the shapes before me.

I reached out and my hand slid over the rough leather hanging in mid-air and I jumped back in surprise when I realized what it was.  Now I knew why he had said no powers. 

“You’re not punishing yourself again, are you?” I smirked as I dropped my wool jacket onto the floor and walked towards him.  “Tie me up again and leave someone else to get me off?”

I stopped in front of him and watched amusement dance in his eyes.  “No, not punishing myself this time.”  He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine. “You.”

I jolted, but covered as best as I could.  I could tell from the way the held laughter flared in his eyes that I had failed. “What?”

He smiled slightly and tugged on my hand, bringing me closer to the restraints.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Dammit Logan, I will worry about it.  What the hell is going on?”

He remained silent, but still had that stupid, shit-eating grin on his face.  He pushed me back so I was standing directly under the cuffs.  Before I could speak, before I could even protest.  I was standing before him naked.

My clothes lay in a heap at my feet, shredded.

“Gre - .” His mouth closed over mine before I could finish my words and everything around me went black. I became so lost in Logan’s kiss that I jolted when I felt a second set of hands close over my waist just above Logan’s hands and slide upwards to cup my breasts.  I started to relax my mind and reach it out to whoever it was, but I remember Logan’s statement about no powers. 

Logan broke off the kiss and smiled at me before dropping his head to my chest.  The effects of having him lick and suck my nipples plus the stranger behind me massaging my breasts at the same time was intoxicating.  My brain fogged over and the only thoughts in my mind were of this lavish treatment.

I felt my knees buckle beneath me and Logan’s hands tightened around my waist, supporting me.  His teeth bit lightly into my skin and the attentive hands squeezed my breasts.

A moan pierced through the silence of the room, and I realized that it was my voice. I knew this was wrong, but I didn’t want them to stop.

One of the hands slid off my breast and slowly made its way down my torso.  Caressing and tickling along my skin.  Logan moved over to give the other nipple the same attentions and the hand slid along tickling the hair between my legs.

I sighed and pushed my hips forward.  A single finger slipped over and into me, causing me to gasp out as it entered me.  Warmth radiated up and I sighed as I pushed my hips even further out, allowing for better access. 

Logan sighed as he felt my hips push against his and one of his hands left my waist.  I moaned out again as I felt one of his fingers join the strangers still inside.  Their fingers began moving in and out in a slow rhythm and I felt my muscles instantly vise around them both.

A voice whispered softly in my ear.  “Remy thinks dat you are ready for us, no?”

I cried out in shock and my eyes snapped open to see Logan looking back at me.  He reached up with his free hand and wiped saliva from around his lips, and a sly smile played across them.

He turned his hand so that it cupped over Remy’s and forced both of their fingers deeper inside of me.  Despite my shock, my muscles clenched violently from the newness of the situation and the final realization of just who the stranger was.

The leather straps at my wrist were released and I slowly lowered my arms.  I fought the urge to rub at the burning the leather left on my wrists and pulled my hips backwards, forcing Logan and Remy to pull their fingers out.

I reached down and lifted both of their hands to my mouth and slowly, deliberately licked every single trace of myself off of their fingers.  I dropped both of their hands once I was done and smiled at them both.

“Strip.”

Both of them chuckled loudly, but did as I said.  I watched, growing aroused, as layers of clothing started piling in front of me.  And the differences in the two men’s physiques were slowly revealed.

My aroused grew even further as the last of their clothing was stripped away.  Two men could not have been more different.

I walked forward and knelt before Remy, gently closing my hand around him and sliding my tongue slowly up his shaft.  I heard him intake his breath sharply as my mouth closed down over him.

His taste was different from Logan, as was his size.  There were times that I had trouble taking Logan; the size of him was sometimes overwhelming.  Remy was smaller, his girth not as much, but still impressive.

I decided instantly that I wanted him inside of me.  I hastily slid my mouth off of him and stood up, pushing him down onto the bed, his feet still planted on the floor.  Logan simply smirked, but stayed where he was.

I laid my hands on Remy’s chest and straddled his hips, leaning over to slide my tongue over his slightly parted lips.  “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

Remy did no more than nod his head.

I turned my head so that I was looking at Logan.  “And you want to fuck him, don’t you?” Logan said nothing, but I could all but see his mouth watering at the thought.

I laughed lightly and turned my head back to face Remy.  “Then what are we all waiting for?”

Without giving Remy any time to think, I impaled myself onto him causing him to gasp out in surprise.  I pressed one hand against his chest, pressing him down into the mattress and used the other hand for balance.

I pushed myself up slowly, deliberately taunting Logan, making sure he saw every motion, every twitch.  I slid back down again and threw my head back, enjoying the feeling of someone else in me while Logan watched.

Remy’s hands slipped around my waist and I let him control the movements now.  I lowered my head and turned to see Logan still standing a few feet from us, his cock straining away from his body.  His hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white.  But I knew it wasn’t from anger.

Desire flared brightly in his eyes.

He finally moved, dipping down to pick something out of Remy’s coat pocket and disappeared behind me.  His chest brushed up against the back of my head and I couldn’t help but smile.

Remy gripped my hips tightly, causing me to stop the pistoning of my hips.  I raised myself onto my knees, stopping just short of pulling myself all the way off Remy.  I glanced back over my shoulder and watched as Logan spread a palm full of lubricant over himself.  He kept his eyes down, almost as if he was afraid to look at me.

I lifted my hand from the mattress and reached behind me, laying my hand over his.

His hand dropped away, but he still remained silent.

I pulled him forward towards me, and felt Remy spread his thighs to allow Logan to slide up behind me. I slid my hand down, and heard Logan inhale strongly as his cock grazed over my butt.  I slid myself back down over Remy as I continued to glide Logan up behind me.

Remy gasped out as Logan’s flesh contacted with his, and Logan reached up and slid my hand away, replacing it with his own.  He had realized I couldn’t see what I was doing.  I leaned back slightly and drew my hand up through his thick hair, the slick lubricant on my hand spiking his hair even more.

I pulled his head forward so it rested on my shoulder and his chest contacted with my back as he moved forward.  I felt his hips press forward and Remy’s hands tightened on my hips.  I stopped my movements and felt Logan press even further forward and heard Remy groan softly as muscles were pushed and massaged.

Remy gripped my hips tighter and pushed his hands upwards so that I slowly rose up along him gradually.  Logan’s hips finally stopped pushing forward, his goal accomplished.  Remy slid one of his hands off my hips and trailed it across my abdomen as I slid back down.

The three of us stayed that way for a few minutes.  Unmoving.  Enjoying the connection that the three of us where sharing.  Logan finally broke the stillness by reaching around me and sliding his hand up to cup one of my breasts.  The extra lubrication still on his hand created a slick glaze over my breast and his hand slid around in slow circles, massaging.

He moved his extra hand to my lower back to keep me from moving and began to pull is hips backwards.  Remy hissed out a breath, but it quickly changed to a groan as Logan slid forward again.

I sat still, watching and enjoying the sensations.  Whenever Logan pressed his hips against me, burying himself inside Remy, I would squeeze my muscles, trapping Remy in a tight vise.  Each time Logan drew away, I relaxed.

I halted this when Logan’s hips thrust forward and he quickly withdrew.  I had been with Logan enough times to know he was getting ready to set a frantic pace. 

I was right.

Within minutes, Remy arched up away from the bed and I gasped out, as I felt hot, searing liquid filling me.  Logan thrust his hips forward violently and buried his head in my hair, using his free hand to clutch me tightly to him. 

The room fell silent except for the heavy breathing of the two men and I sighed.  Logan’s other arm slipped up under mine and I felt myself being lifted off Remy.  My legs settled to the floor and turned to face Logan.

His hand slipped up underneath my hair and clutched the back of my neck before pulling me closer to him.  Our lips met, our frustration at each other pouring into the kiss.  I broke off and arched against him, sighing as his head dipped to my neck, biting lightly along the tender skin there.  I slid my hands down along his back and gripped his butt tightly, pulling him roughly against my hips, grinding myself against him.

I stopped only when I heard the rustle of sheets behind me and turned to see Remy pushing himself off the bed.  “Just where do you think your going?” I asked, fighting back against the tension spreading between my legs.

Remy waved a hand at me in dismissal.  “Remy can see he is not needed.”

I heard a low growl emit from Logan’s throat and before I could say anything, I found myself lifted up into his arms and tossed onto the bed.  He surged forward towards Remy and clamped his mouth over Remy’s before he could speak again.

My eyes grew wide in shock as I watched them kiss, and a quick orgasm punched unexpectedly through me, leaving me shuddering. 

The two men parted and stared intensely at each other.  The sexual tension in the room was almost unbearable.  One of my hands slid down between my legs and slowly began ringing circles around my clit.

Tension began to spread quickly again and I arched my back against the mattress.   I dimly felt the mattress shift and my hand was pushed out of the way.  I groaned out in displeasure, my orgasm hovering just at the edge.

Remy hovered over my mouth, almost as if he were waiting for something.  That something came seconds later when Logan’s mouth closed over my clit and I bucked against his mouth as the orgasm exploded through me.  Remy’s tongue slid into my mouth and he swallowed my screams. 


End file.
